bumps_in_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Nash
"Russell is a practicing Roman Catholic with a "connection" to the Roman Catholic Church. However he doesn't always agree with the Church nor do they openly acknowledge their connection to him. Russell believes in being open to other aspects of being spiritual but not at the expense of his faith. He will not degrade other faiths and he sees each assignment as an opportunity to learn more about matters of faith and to ask where is God in all of this?" Russell Nash is a member of Unit 7 and one of the team's top investigators. While he does not have as much law enforcement experience as Alex, he possesses vast knowledge of christianic and biblical elements as well as even the most obscure occult practices, having studied them extensively in his life. Additionally, his connections to the Roman Catholic Church can provide the FCPI with additional resources and information should the need arise. He was created by roleplayer MST3K 4ever Appearance Russell is 43 about 6'3" 240 and athletic he loves running and in his youth he was the Golden Gloves champ in his area of Pittsburgh for five years (at one point for three years in a row). His hair is black with green eyes and he wears wire frame glasses. When he is out on an investigation Russell usually wears a black trench coat with a white turtle neck, black jeans and boots. If it's in warmer climates khakis, a golf shirt and running shoes. In his downtime Russell is most comfortable in workout gear and running shoes. He believes that in working out he is able to clear his mind and let his mind focus on other things. Personality Russell is very methodical and his approach to investigating, and likes to keep his options open at first, but when he makes up his mind about something it takes a lot to change it. Though Russell is an educated man he has a very quick wit and doesn't believe in using his intelligence to put other down and takes the points of views of others under advisement. To relax Russell enjoys working out, a glass or two of wine, and of course he loves playing his saxophone. Specialities and Abilities Russell is a tremendous investigator. He is recognized as an expert in the field of Theology, Parapsychology, and the Occult. On several occasions before being picked to work for the FCPI he was often times called in as a consultant on many police and federal cases in these areas, and has written several books on each of these subjects. (Russell has his PHD in systematic theology, a Masters of Divinity, a PHD in Parapsychology, and a Masters in the Occult) Russell is also a formidable boxer, having trained regularly throughout his life, and is capable of defending himself with it should the need arise. Biography and History Russell Nash was born and raised in Pittsburgh where he was born and raised Catholic. Russell was a curious child and would frequently ask his local Parish Pastor Father Tim at St. Mark's questions about theology. One afternoon when he was visiting Father Tim Russell saw that Father Tim had been working out on a punching bag. Father Tim told Russell the benefits of working out and how boxing helped him. This got Russell involved in the Golden Gloves and created a very tight bond between Russell and Father Tim. The training that Russell underwent for boxing helped Russell develop into a runner and got him a full scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh. When Russell graduated from the University of Pittsburgh he thought he would take his B-S in psychology and use it as a spring board into the ministry. Russell enrolled in St. Vincent's Seminary in Latrobe and graduated with a Masters of Divinity and began to work as a parish priest. Work in the parish was difficult for Russell and found that he was becoming spiritually bankrupt. He left the parish but wanted to continue to learn and grow in his faith, so Russell literally began travelling the country to learn what others saw and how this could help him and how he could help others. After sometime he enrolled at Luther Seminary where he received his PHD in Systematic Theology. Russell ended up back in Pittsburgh where he taught in the Religious Studies department . During this time Russell began writing several books on the Theology & began developing an interest in the parapsychology. The interest began here because Russell began to wonder if God was present in other forms than what he was taught in the Church, and if God was present then the Church had an obligation to engage in at least learning in these other forms. Russell eventually began a distance learning program with University of Edinburgh where he earned another PHD in parapsychology. Russell was then called upon to be a consultant from time to time on cases for the Pittsburgh PD and even the FBI. While working on these cases Russell noticed that activities in the Occult were becoming rampant and that as a law enforcement consultant he needed to be aware of this. Russell started studying on the Occult and earned his Masters in the field from the University of Amsterdam. Eventually Russell's notoriety and expertise caught the attention of the Roman Catholic Church. They knew couldn't directly get involved in these matters, so they employed Russell as an unofficial consultant/adviser on these matters. When The FCPI offered Russell a position he readily accepted because he was starting to get restless merely being a professor and was enjoying consulting work much more. This opportunity with the FCPI also interested the Roman Catholic Church and felt it was time for them to start looking into these matters as well (off the record of course). Relationships Category:Copyright Category:Characters